


Hit List

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Daichi tries dirty talk and fails lmao, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Makeup Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has something to prove, and there's totally an end game to the list of names he keeps in his bag. </p><p>Alternatively titled, Sugawara Koushi sleeps with all the captains and everyone is fucking pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sawamura Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this on my phone. I apologize for grammer and spelling errors.. Sigh. 
> 
> This kinda has a plot, it's just a bit angsty. Mostly just porn tho. 
> 
> There's one REALLY SHITTY PUN that I couldn't help.. Sorry lmao..

It isn't all that hard at all to convince Sawamura Daichi to take his pants off. 

Fuck, it was harder for Suga to sweet talk his way into a little one-on-one _practice_ with his favorite captain. He'd denied his friend's advice to go home and get some rest before the practice game tomorrow, brushing it off with a shrug and a little smile. He promised he'd even eat a healthy breakfast if Daichi let him set a few balls for him. 

Honestly, he only ended up tossing a grand total of five before deciding to wrap it up and more this all along to stage two. They put everything away and walked together to the locker room to grab their things. 

Now, though, their bags lay forgotten in the corner. Daichi's back is flush against the door and he's got one hand gripping the collar of his shirt, the other in Suga's hair. 

"Ahh, Jesus.." 

"Shh," The ashen-haired teen outlined the tent in his best friend's boxers- He'd bought them for him a few months ago. They were silky and the color scheme was the same as their uniforms. He'd bought everyone else a matching pair. How could he not? "I've hardly even started yet and you're already so hard, Dai. Didn't you jerk off today before school?" 

"Woke up late," Came the hissed reply. The hand in his hair tugged a bit harder and he pulled away completely, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Maybe it was a bit odd that he even knew that Daichi jerked off everyday before school. Perhaps it was a _little_ bit strange that this situation wasn't awkward for either of them. They'd done it a multitude of times before. They were both horny, gay teenage boys. Their schedules aligned and, as far as they were concerned, this was normal. 

"I told you not to yank." 

"Shit. Sorry." 

"Hnn.. Whatever." Suga leaned back in and pressed him mouth against the already hard dick through the fabric of Daichi's boxers. He exhaled and enjoyed the way that his friend squirmed. There was a glint in his hazel eyes when he looked up, casually hooking a thumb in the black waistband of the boxers. He yanked them down and watched them join Daichi's pants at his ankles. The other man let out a his as his dick sprung free, curving towards his stomach. It was glistening with pre-cum, and Daichi's thighs were red and shaking. It was so easyto get him all worked up. He took a deep breath and leaned back in, licking a thick strip up the shaft. Daichi's knees trembled, almost buckled. 

"Suga-" 

"Why don't you sit down?" 

"Good idea." 

He moved aside tp let him, tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear. 

When he focused back on Daichi, he was sitting on one of the benches. His pants had been removed completely, and he looked like he was about to come undone. Suga briefly considered just finishing him off with his mouth. But he was a man on a mission, and that just wasn't the plan today. 

"Dai.. Can I ride you? I like it, when you let me have all the control. Please?" He moved over to kneel between his legs again, resting his head on his thigh. If Suga was honest, his interest in Daichi was a little bit more than platonic. But he'd never gotten around to asking about being more than friends with benefits and he wasn't sure if he ever would. 

He wasn't surprised when the bigger let out a little moan. The blonde was sure that his friend's thoughts were filled with all sorts of dirty images. He knew that words could fuck Daichi up real nice. 

So he kept going, a lazy hand reaching out to stroke the still-hard cock. 

"I like it when you're laying back but you still can't keep still. How your hands just _have_ to be on me." One of said hands wound it's way into his hair again. Daichi's thumb was stroking his temple, and it was a little too endearing to be considered just part of casual sex, but he let it go. "You're just as needy as I am. You'll act like you're using your hands to help me get off, but I know you like the way my hole clenches around you when you're touching my dick... You like using me, don't you? Filling me to the brim with your big, fat cock.." 

He's getting close, and Suga knows that he's not even that good at dirty talk, but he can tell by the way Daichi's hips are twitching. The finger on his temple pauses and the smaller teen pulls away completely, almost laughing at the noise the other makes when his high is so brutally ripped away from him. 

"I asked a question, Dai." 

"Haaah, fuck," His eyes are still closed. "Fuck, please." 

"It's a yes or no question, " He does laugh a little then, at the look of desperation on Daichi's face. 

"Yes! God, fucking please yes," And then he dissolves into nonsense strings of the words. Suga takes a moment to revel in pride. He's the only one who can make the brick-wall of a captain fall apart and beg. 

"Mhm. I'm feeling nice, so I'll let that pass. But we've really got to work on using our words." 

He sets to stripping. It's surprising that he's been able to form sentences himself, with how hard he is. His own manhood is straining painfully against the tight boxer briefs, and he doesn't even hesitate before chucking those off, too. Suga holds out three fingers to Daichi, gently pressing them against his lips. "Suck," He orders, and the other does, taking them into his mouth with ease. 

Daichi did like using his mouth, and there were a few things Suga wanted to try in regard to it. But he couldn't today. They only had so much time. He met half-lidded brown eyes as his fingers were thoroughly coated. 

They were released with a loud pop, and Suga settled onto the other bench, in front of his audience. He lifted one leg but kept his other foot on the floor, greatful for the stretches they had done before and after practice. 

He carefully ran a finger around his hole, watching Daichi's expression as he pressed it into himself. He liked making him just _watch._ It was sickly satisfying to exert his power over him. He might be vice captain on the court, but he was a dictator in the sheets. (Or, rather.. A dicktator.) 

The second finger slipped in just as easily, and he pumped them in and out, growing tired of the awkward position. Just a little longer. 

When he worked the third finger in, he cursed himself for not bringing lube. He'd remembered a condom, but not fucking lube.. Sure, he fingered himself often enough, and him and Daichi screwed every once in a while. (They exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs much more frequently) But that didn't mean that he could just go in dry. And that was practically what he was doing. Even if Daichi had looked absolutely gorgeous with his fingers stuffed in his mouth, even of he'd actually coated them pretty well, most of the saliva had dried by that point. 

He endured just a bit longer, before pulling them out slowly. He cleaned himself on someone's discarded tee shirt, threw it towards his bag, and then went to retrieve something from his pants pocket. 

Daichi was still completely hard. It was almost funny how excited he'd gotten while watching Suga finger fuck himself. The pre cum coated his dick and part of his stomach. 

"I'm surprised you didn't give in and finish yourself off with your hand," He commented as he opened the foil around the condom. 

"I thought about it," Daichi admitted. He leaned back on the bench as Suga seated himself on his thighs. 

"It's good that you didn't. I would have left." He slipped the condom on and moved up so he was sitting on his friend's stomach. The bench was hard, he was sure, but it wasn't the most awkward place they hard indulged in. 

"Ready, Dai?" 

"Mhm." 

He lifted himself up and used one hand to guide the cock into his hole, the other hand balancing on Daichi's chest. He never once broke eye contact, not even when he was fully seated. There was a dull throb, but it was mostly cancelled by the feeling of being pleasantly full. 

"Holy shit, your face, Koushi," Daichi exhaled hard and lifted one hand to press his palm against his best friend's flushed cheek. "You're so _hot._ " 

He didn't respond, mostly because he couldn't. But also because it actually really pissed him off- Daichi only saod stuff like that or called him by his first nane when he was seated inside him. It made it a little bitter sweet to hear stuff like that. He pushed the blooming regret in his stomach away and lifted himself up once, slamming back down. The moan that tore from Daichi's throat was gorgeous. 

He found a good pace pretty quickly. They'd done this enough that he knew what to expect. As soon as Daichi's orgasm started building, a strong hand wrapped around his own erection and started stroking, and he did that little flick with his wrist around the head of his cock each time. Suga might have sobbed from it. 

"Koushi, fuck, I'm going to-" 

With the ashen-haired teen's hole clenching around him, he was pushed completely over the edge. Suga always loved the face that Daichi made when it happened, loved how he looked blissfully unaware in the seconds that followed while he rode out his orgasm. His wrist kept moving and before Suga knew it, he was falling over the edge right after him. He opened his mouth and let his head roll back, a strangled moan flying free as he coated Daichi's chest. 

 

Later, after the captain and him had cleaned up and gotten dressed, Suga pulled a pen out of his desk. He took the piece of paper out of his bag, unfolded it. 

He carefully drew a line over the first name on the list: Sawamura Daichi.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa just wants to get back at Iwa-Chan for ignoring him.  
> Suga is glad to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, typed on my phone! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

The practice match agajnst Aoba Jōsai ends in a win for the strengthening crows, and with Suga presses flush against the gym wall. Everyone else has left, and Oikawa was trusted with the keys to lock up. Suga agreed to help him put the rest of the stuff away, and he was sure the other setter assumed it was because he wanted to talk strategy. Or maybe Oikawa Tooru had thought they would gossip like school girls, probably about Kageyama. 

But, Suga wasn't into gossiping. And he couldn't care less about getting advice from the already stuck-up captain. The brunet's ego was already a raging demon, no need to feed it. 

Apparently, though, Oikawa had the same thing on his mind. More or less, anyways. When he was asked if he wanted to fuck, Suga hardly hesitated. 

The wall was uncomfortably cold against his bare back. His shirt lay crumpled a few feet away, and his track pants were around his thighs, held there buy how his legs were spread. Oikawa had a knee up pressing gently against the growing bulge in his boxers. They were decked out in lilac and white horizontal stripes, he'd bought them a few weeks ago. Silently, Suga hoped that he was released from them before they were ruined. 

All he could do in his current position was hope. Despite his pretty boy looks, Oikawa had wasted no time in asserting his control over the situation. Suga's wrists were pinned to the wall above his head and he'd hardly had time to comment on it before his mouth was claimed. It was a bit odd, because Suga didn't really do _kissing,_ but he wasn't going to complain. Not with the way the taller man's tongue was curling around his, or with the steady pressure on his erection. 

"Oikawa-" 

"Tooru. If I'm going to fuck you, call me Tooru." 

"Ah, alright." He was a little bit taken back by the request. "Tooru, then." 

He got a little laugh in return, and he marveled for a second at the work of art that was pressed flush against him. All of a sudden, he really, really wished he had control of his hands. He'd pull that shirt off, and those skinny jeans- Why was the bastard even wearing skinny jeans? Who changed into fucking tight ass jeans after a game? 

As ridiculous as Oikawa was, he was pretty hot. 

Suga convinced himself that he could look past him imperfections in favor of going through with this. 

"Tooru, it's not fair that I'm almost naked and you still have your shirt on." He grinded down against the captain's knee and let a moan punctuate his request. 

"Oh? I would never have guessed you'd be like this, Refreshing-Chan~ You just don't give off the slutty vibe." He lowered his knee but quickly replaced it with a hand, palming Suga through his boxers. 

"Don't- Ahh.. Judge a book by it's cover." He barely caught himself as Oikawa stepped back to strip his shirt off, and then watched as he pulled his skinny jeans and bixer briefs off. The amount of wiggling he had to do to free himself from the pants shouldn't have been sexy, but somehow, it was. The older grinned a clicked his tongue at Suga, who got the idea right away. He pulled off his own pants, and then slowly tugged his boxers down. 

As warm as it was in the gym, he still gasped at the feeling of being exposed. He loved the way sound carried in the building, enjoyed the soft blush that flitted over Oikawa's cheeks. 

Oikawa's body was, much like his face, gorgeous. His abs were only faintly defined but his long legs balanced them out perfectly. He made Suga excited and a touch insecure. He was distracted from all rational thought, however, when the space between them was suddenly none existent. 

"Oh, jesus fuck. Hi." 

"Hello," Oikawa actually laughed at how startled he had been, and Suga might have laughed too, if a hand hadn't began working his swollen cock. 

Not just his, he noted. Oikawa's own dick was pressed flush to his, and the man was skillfully jerking them off. Suga relaxed into his touch and let his head fall against the warm chest in front of him. The gentle kiss that was pressed against his hair was welcomed- He had subconsciously expected Oikawa to be a little bit rougher, but even if his touches were ambitious, they were gentle. 

And his hands were so soft and warm, and Suga would have been content to be gently coaxed to the edge, but.. 

"Tooru, aren't you going to fuck me?" His voice held the tiniest bit of a challenge in it. The other's hand faltered a bit. 

"..Mhm. I don't have lube, though." 

"Hmm. I'll be fine without it," Suga assured him. And he would, he was sure. Oikawa pulled back and gave him a concerned look, brows drawn together. 

"Are you sure?" The hand that had been on his hip slipped down, and before the ashen blonde could say anything, a thin finger was pressing into him. Suga gasped a little as his heat was invaded, completely dry. Oikawa's expression changed to a smirk. 

"You feel kind of tense to me," He commented, but didn't move to take his finger out. Instead, he added a second. Suga withered a bit, even as his back arched. It was painful but it was kinda hot, how smug Oikawa looked while he worked him. The hand that was on his dick was gone, though. Tooru's pre-cum coated palm pressed against his lips and Suga gave in right away, using his tongue to clean the warm skin, moaning against it when his rival's long fingers brushed against something inside him. 

"There, huh? Your face is so cute, Suga.." Somewhere during this his head had fallen back against the wall. Oikawa's fingers curved the tiniest bit and he pressed against his prostate twice, chuckling at the moans that Suga sobbed out. "You're so red. Are you always like this, or are you putting on a show for me?" 

He didn't receive an answer, partly because Suga just didn't want to indulge him, but also because he chose that moment to press a third finger into him. 

The ashen-haired teen let out a small whine and crumbled into his partner, startling him out of the haze that had fallen over them. The fingers retracted instantly and Suga cried out, body curling in a bit as he slid down the wall. 

"Shit, are you okay?" 

He just nodded, but made no move to rise. "Couldn't hold myself up anymore," He explained between gasps. Suga glanced up to see the way Oikawa's cock was still hard, the head an angry red color. "Fuck," He actually moaned at the thought of how it would feel inside him. 

"Do you want to keep going?" Oikawa helped him up, hands holding so tight to his waist that there would probably be bruises the next day. 

"Fuck yeah, of course." He just wasn't sure he'd be able to keep from collapsing again. Maybe it was the fact that Oikawa was new territory, but the man _did_ things to him. 

It seemed that those four words were all the encouragement that Tooru needed. He seemed to consider the possibilities for a minute- Suga was, what if Oikawa fucked him on the ground? It would hurt, but- 

His leg was lifted until it was hitched over the other man's hip. The position was uncomfortable and it strained his muscles, but it was a good kind of pain. Sort of how Suga felt after he went for a run. 

"I'm going to do it," Oikawa warned, and Suga could only watch as his free hand slicked himself up with the pre-cum that was still dripping from his slit. He guided his prick towards the puckering hole and pushed in, in one swift motion. 

It hurt. It didn't hurt near as much as Suga expected it too, and he wouldn't have admitted how the pain made him dick ache with pleasure, but it hurt. 

"You're so tight, holy shit," Oikawa's face was flushed and he was biting his bottom lip. His hands were on Suga's hips, and the ashen-haired teen ripped himself from the pleasurable haze long enough to wrap his other leg around Oikawa. The only things supporting him were the wall and the man who was currently sheathed inside him. 

The smaller setter was shocked by how roughly Oikawa rolled his hips. He learned within seconds that the way the other fucked was nothing like how he'd touched him. He wasn't gentle at all- Each smack of skin sounded clearly through the gym and rung in Suga's ears. His cock lay untouched between them, rutting just barely against Tooru's stomach every now and then. 

He felt too hot, and used. But it was bliss and Suga adored it, treasured how his hole was filled perfectly by the other man. 

Oikawa's thrusts slowed down a hit as he neared his climax, and he startled Suga by pulling out completely. He was a little startled when his legs were detached from around the other's waist, but as he was pushed to the floor, he slowly gathered understanding of what the brunet wanted. One hand carded into his hair and was yanked back. He opened his mouth and watched with wide eyes as his partner's hand finished himself off, tasted the stripes that landed in his mouth and closed his eyes at the moist heat of the ones that coated his face. His own hand had unconsciously began jerking himself off, and he finished seconds later, moaning out an empty name. (Not Oikawa's, but the other man was still riding out the afterwaves of his orgasm and he didn't notice.) 

"...Tooru," A voice from across the gym called out, sounding broken and shocked. Suga hadn't heard the doors open but he opened his eyes to find Iwaizumi staring at them. The man met his gaze, and his jaw slammed shut, lips pressed into a thin line. The spiker turned on his heel and rushed out. 

"Fuck, Iwa-Chan- ...Shit. Suga-" 

"Go on. I'll clean up." 

When Oikawa left after putting his pants on, Suga noticed that his shirt was still on the ground. He only considered it for a second before using it to clean his face and hands off. 

 

The next day, when he walked into the gym for practice, Daichi was staring at him. When he went to ask about what was up, all he got was a blush and, "We need to talk." 

Before he could press what it was about, Hinata caught his attention. 

"Sugawara-San, this fell out of your bag?" The ginger had already unfolded the paper, and Suga watched in horror as his curious eyes widened. "WHAAA..! What's this, Suga? Is it a hit list? Why's Daichi-San on here? And the great king's name? Why're they crossed out? DID YOU KILL THE GREAT KING-" 

He cut off with a yelp when Kageyama smacked him in the back of the head. "Dumbass, it's not a hit list. Daichi-San's not dead. Plus, it's rude to read things that don't belong to you." 

"Stupid Bakayama.." He rubbed the back of his head, but held the paper out to Suga. "Sorry, Sugawara-San.."

"Ah, don't worry about it," He assured the younger, but when he caught Daichi's gaze, his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit,,,
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated!


	3. Kuroo Tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his third day in Tokyo, Sugawara Koushi leaned the sound of Kuroo's moans and the way his hair felt tangled in his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Next update will be Sunday. I don't feel well today and I won't have time to post tomorrow. I apologize. 
> 
> Cries a little
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, and editor, social_monstrosity !!

"You slept with Oikawa." 

It's not a question. It's an accusation that stares Suga in the face like a blaring alarm, red lights flashing. He wants to deny it, to tell Daichi that of course he didn't. He would never. But the look on his best friend's face makes it to hard to answer, let alone compose himself enough to lie. 

"Iwaizumi, his ace, told me. Apparently they were dating. Did you know?" 

How is this any of Daichi's business? It shouldn't matter what he does in his free time. 

"He told me you did it in the gym," The captain went on, and he crossed his arms over his chest and gave Suga that look that was usually reserved for the troublesome first years. "Weren't you worried about getting caught at all? What if someone had walked in? Aside from the fact that you let Oikawa fuck you-" 

"Stop." He took a step back, and it was only just one step but it felt like miles had opened up between them all of a sudden. "You don't have any right to warn me about shit like that when you were doing me in the locker room the other day. You never thought twice then," He clicked his tongue and turned on his heel, ready to leave. "You're just pissed that I slept with someone who wasn't you. Get over yourself."

Suga left him, left his best friend standing there outside the club room door, didn't even look back. 

It was the first time he walked home alone in two years. 

 

The next week was the training camp in Tokyo. Suga learned on the first day there that Kuroo, the captain of Nekoma, was dating his setter- Kenma. On the second day, he learned that it wasn't a problem at all. The younger boy was asexual, and his boyfriend was into casual hookups. Perfect. 

On his third day in Tokyo, Sugawara Koushi leaned the sound of Kuroo's moans and the way his hair felt tangled in his fingers. 

They were going to get in trouble, both boys knew, for sneaking out to the captain's house to get a little privacy. But his parents weren't home and his room smelled faintly of spices, and anyways, Suga was already naked. 

Kuroo's bed was insanely soft. He found himself falling into it with ease, hands latching onto the sides of the pillow under his head for dear life. The other man had settled himself at the foot of the bed, clad only in his boxers. He pushed the ashen-haired teen's legs apart, hands gripping his thighs. Suga thought he heard him laugh, but before he could question what was so funny, his breath was stolen by a moan. Kuroo had latched his mouth onto the inside of his thigh, and at first he had actually bit him- But now he was sucking over the spot, hard and not without good use of his teeth and tongue. It felt a little odd to Suga that the captain hadn't said a word since they had reached his house, but he was alright with that. While the man moved his mouth to another spot, he decided to pay some attention to his own forgotten member. He wrapped a pale hand around it but only managed to stroke once before his wrist was grabbed and torn roughly away. 

"What-" 

"I'm going to make you cum without any need for that," Kuroo spoke with a voice Suga had never heard before, it sent shivers down his spine and he had to bite his tongue to keep from groaning at the promise. "So don't touch yourself. If you can't help it, I can always tie you up." He laughed, but Suga knew it was a warning. He considered it, looked at where his thighs were marked with purpling bruises. 

"Please," He finally gasped out, hips rocking on their own accord. When had simple words turned him on so much?

"Oho? Are you sure, pretty boy?" 

It wasn't like they were going to be engaging in kinky dungeon shit, or anything like that. He just wanted to know what it felt like to be restrained the whole time, to have his body left completely at the will of his partner. (Okay, maybe it was a little kinky.) 

"Yeah. I'm sure." 

Kuroo just gave him a look, and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you think it over while I'm opening you up all nice a pretty for me?" 

He made an affirmative noise, and watched as the spiker got up to grab a bottle of lube out of his dresser, and a condom. Suga could see where he was straining against his boxers. (Which were red and white, with NEKOMA in bold letters over his ass. He wondered where Kuroo had ordered them from. It would be funny if he got some for the team. It would be the second time he gave them underwear. Perhaps he shouldn't.) 

"Ever had a rim job?" 

"...What?" He knew, of course, what it was. But the suggestion itself startled him and he took a moment to let the blush that had flared up on his cheeks die down a bit. "Um, no." 

"Want one?" 

It seemed that his partner was all about asking permission- He liked it, honestly. It made him feel comfortable. Part of him wondered how many times before Kuroo had done these. He seemed so composed and sure of himself, kind of how he was on the court. 

"Sure." 

The lube, incidentally, was flavoured. Strawberry. He would have laughed if the other hadn't chose that moment to pour a liberal amount over his hole, causing him to gasp at the cool liquid. His hips were on a pillow so that they were elevated, giving Kuroo a good view of what he was doing. 

"Mm, if something I do is too much and you want to slow down or stop, tell me." 

He seemed to genuinely care about Suga's comfort in all of this. Tonight would be a lot of firsts for him, so it was good, but it just wasn't something he was used to. 

Kuroo held his eyes for a few more seconds before getting to work. His index finger was gently circling the ring of muscle, probing but never really pushing in. His other hand massaged Suga's ass, and his lips ghosted over the marks he had made earlier. The smaller's breath hitched as his mouth moved up, and suddenly a gentle, warm pressure was against his hole, strange but so good. 

A thin and long finger slid into him with ease, and something softer, and nimble following. Suga let out a hiccuped moan, almost reaching to stroke himself in order to build his pleasure. At the last moment, he remembered what Kuroo had said. He lowered his hand more instead and wove his fingers into the dark nest of hair. It was surprisingly soft and free of any product and he spared a second to muse over the fact that Kuroo's hair naturally defied gravity.  

No more than a second though, because the gentle warm pressure of his partner's tongue was joined by a second finger, and curled sharply. Straightened, changed the angle and curled again. Suga knew what he was doing, knew what he was searching for. He hadn't even processed the slight discomfort of a second finger, he was so focused on the way Kuroo was steadily coaxing him towards the edge. His dick lay twitching angrily against his stomach, untouched. 

He opened his mouth to beg Kuroo to let him touch himself, but then his fingers found it- Suga moaned and his back arched off the bed, limbs tensing as white-hot pleasure blossomed across his vision and he came. For the first time since he was thirteen, he came without even having his cock touched, and so quickly, too.

When he came down from his high, Kuroo was staring at him. He had sat up, and his eyes were wide in concern- He looked just a tiny bit shell-shocked, and Suga looked away with a blush. (He really didn't have an explanation. And there was also the fact that he was already growing hard again.) 

"Fuck, that was hot," He'd been expecting Kuroo to make fun of him. But he didn't. "Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm fine. Please fuck me." He sounded pathetic. His voice was raw. Had he screamed when he came? He wasn't sure. 

"I should really finish stretching you," He wiggled his fingers just slightly, unknowingly pressing against that spot again. Suga hadn't even registered that they were still inside him. Holy fuck. He moaned, pressing his head back against the pillows. 

"No," He sobbed out, hand falling from where he had been death gripping Kuroo's hair. "Please, just fuck me. Ah- And my hands, you said you would." 

For a moment he was sure the other man would tell him no, but he didn't. He just purred out a small warning before slipping his fingers from him, and getting up to get something. Suga let out a small sob at being empty, but Kuroo returned quickly enough. Something cold was against his stomach, and it took his sex-clouded mind a moment to understand that Kuroo was cleaning him up. He opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and raised his head to stare at him. The other was humming a soft tune, and he had stripped his boxers off while he was gone. Suga did moan then, at the sight of the captain's cock. It rivaled the ones he'd had in him recently, and there was a small line of curly black hair that went from Kuroo's- Okay. He needed to calm down, he'd gotten hard from just looking. It was ridiculous. 

"I thought," The other began, tossing the moist towel away. There were two things sitting beside Suga. "That I could blindfold you, if you want. It's not much but it kinda, I dunno. Heightens your other senses. It's fucking awesome." 

"Personal experience?" 

"I guess you could say that." 

"Mhm. Alright, sure. Why not?" 

It took a few minutes for Kuroo to be convinced that Suga was fully comfortable. His hands were tied together to the middle of the head board with a soft tee-shirt. He was still on his back but there were two pillows under his hips, legs spread to either side of them. And then, of course, the blindfold. It was really just a black scarf that had been folded and secured behind his head. (For some reason, Kuroo had made him pick a safe word. Suga didn't understand why, because nothing they were doing was really... You know, safe word worthy. But they had picked one none the less, and the setter felt himself relax at the thought of the word, even if he knew it was a little silly.) 

He heard and felt the bed shift, but he couldn't pin point the exact position of his partner, and he realized rather quickly what he had meant when he described the feeling of being blindfolded. His skin jumped when Kuroo placed a hand on his hip, drawing a chuckle from his throat. 

"You're good?" 

"Uh huh." 

"Mhm, alright." 

He felt the head of the other's dick align with his hole, and he drew in a breath and held it, waiting. 

It didn't take long for the captain to push past the ring of muscle. It burnt a little, but otherwise it was a smooth entry. He didn't stop moving until the entirety of his manhood was snug inside the body below him, and Suga found himself unable to focus on anything but the way Kuroo fit inside him like a puzzle piece.  

It felt, in a word, exhilarating. 

"Holy shit," He groaned. 

"Same here," He could hear the strain in Kuroo's voice, and it was close. He was leaning over him, then, his mind decided. His thoughts were confirmed when gentle lips trailed over his temple, cheek bone, jaw.. They brushed his lips, and then claimed them in a fierce kiss, hungry and searching. Their teeth clashed once, noses bumped a little awkwardly, but it felt to Suga like he was flying; like the sky had opened up and drawn him in, and each tender touch of Kuroo's tongue was like a ray of sun warming his body. 

That kiss, somehow, was the most intimate thing they did that night. 

Kuroo, sure that Suga was fully adjusted, carefully pulled out until only the head of his erection was still inside. He rocked back in at the same pace, and the smaller found himself letting out long moans at the feeling of being done so gently. It felt alien to him, but the way that the soft hands of his partner were roaming his sides, gliding over his nipples, the slow and steady thrusts, the occasional pecks to his neck... It was like tasting heaven. 

They might have stayed like that for hours, Suga would have been content to, but Kuroo twisted his hips just the slightest bit and made immediate contact with his prostate. The thrusts weren't any harder or faster than they had been, but each one lifted him a little higher until suddenly he was falling, crashing hard and fast, screaming breathlessly as he went. (He said the name again, the one he had called out in the gym.) 

The orgasm shook his whole body and he yanked hard against his restraints, hips slamming down on their own accord as he spilled his seed onto his sweat-damp stomach. Kuroo moaned and rocked his hips a few times, before collapsing as his own climax died down. They laid there for a few seconds. Suga was exhausted, and he would be content to sleep, but he had to get back to his team. 

The blindfold was pulled off, and Kuroo carefully untied his wrists, rubbing them gently. He told Suga to stay put and left him alone again. 

When he returned, he had a bottle of water, two painkillers, and a slightly damp rag. The captain ignored Suga's weak protests as he cleaned his stomach once again, and then his thighs and ass, where a bit more of the lube had been left. 

"Take the pills and drink at least half that water," He advised, and surprised the ashen-haired teen by pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "Rest while I take a shower, and then I'll get you back. I bet that _Daichi_ is worried about you."

He didn't notice the way Suga flinched at the sound of that name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma go pray 
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated!
> 
> EDIT: Next update will be Sunday. I don't feel well today and I won't have time to post tomorrow. I apologize.


	4. Bokuto Koutarou and his Vice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has never had a threesome before, hasn't even thought about having one. 
> 
> But, with Bokuto pressed flush against his chest while Akaashi peppers kisses on the back of his neck, he wonders why the idea never occurred to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is a day late! ;^; I'm going to try me best to get the last chapter up tomorrow.
> 
> Many thanks to my amazing beta reader and editor, social_monstrosity

Kuroo was pretty helpful, honestly. Without his aid, Suga would never had known that Bokuto was dating his setter. He wouldn't have found out that the two of them actively seeked out chances for threesomes. He thought it was a little odd, especially considering Bokuto and Akaashi's personality, but who was he to talk? 

Suga has never had a threesome before, hasn't even thought about having one. 

But, with Bokuto pressed flush against his chest while Akaashi peppers kisses on the back of his neck, he wonders why the idea never occurred to him. He feels incredibly warm, sitting in the captain's lap. They've decided to do this in the room Karasuno has been sleeping in. It's the most privacy they can have while everyone else is outside at the barbecue. 

Suga doesn't really know what to do with himself- He's sitting between the couple, and they seem to have full control over the situation, but he feels like he should be doing more than just... Taking what they give him. 

Akaashi is just as gentle as he imagined. His kisses are feather light and his hands are stroking the other setter's sides. Every now and then, he pauses to ask him little questions about his preferences and what he's okay with and what he's not. 

Bokuto, in contrast, is all energy and rushed heat. He's already explored Suga's mouth and the exposed skin of his neck and what he can reach of his collarbone. He's careful not to leave marks but he's still making excellent use of his teeth and tongue. The hands that he has on Suga's hips are pulling him down into his own erection, effectively grinding them together and drawing small whines from the ashen-haired teen. His shirt has long since been discarded, so he takes a little initiative and slides Bokuto's off as well, momentarily stopping his mouth from where it was working on his shoulder. He grins up at him. "You're so pretty, Sugawara-San.. I can't wait to see what you'll look like stretched around my dick." 

Suga moans then, and Akaashi takes the opportunity to carefully pull him back from Bokuto and lay him down on one of the mattresses. Nimble fingers remove his shorts, and then his boxers, spreading his legs without warning. After he's exposed completely, though, Akaashi leaves him to pitifully thrust into empty air. "You know," The boy hums, eyes grazing over him, "Kuroo-san told us you liked being tied up and blindfolded. How would you like us to do this? Do you think, maybe, you'd like to be held down while we fuck you? Would you enjoy that, Suga-san?" 

He nods quickly, afraid that Akaashi will withdraw the offer if he doesn't. He just smiles and clicks his tongue, though, and Bokuto hands him a bottle of lube. Suga spares a thought as to where he got it, but doesn't bother to ask. He's focused on keeping himself calm right now, trying not to notice the hungry gazes he's getting from the men. It's a little intimidating. They had agreed that Suga would be taking both of them, and he was fine with that, but the idea of being dominated by two people at the same time was a little surreal. 

"Suga-san," Akaashi pulls him from his thoughts as he settles between his legs, gentle positioning him how he wants. "Have you given anymore thought towards letting Bokuto and I take you at the same time?"   
Oh, yeah. That. He's avoided thinking about it, actually. It feels kind of odd to discuss sex, even odder to try and form an answer while Akaashi is slowly working a finger into him. "Suga-san, I asked you a question. You're being impolite." 

"Sorry," He breathes, hands clutching the towels that have been strategically placed under them, "I-I think... I'd be okay with it." 

A second finger is added, and he actually hisses at the way the other man in curling them, pulling back without straightening them and then thrusting them back in. It's methodical and Suga wonders how often he's done this before. He seems calm and removed from the situation, and that plus the fact that Akaashi is still fully dressed turns him on a bit. 

"You're into pain play?" 

"..Yes?" Suga doesn't understand why this is coming up. Bokuto crouches behind Akaashi and whispers something in his ear, and the feral look that overtakes the other setter's eyes makes him shiver. 

"Well, since you don't want to answer my questions the first time asked, that's all the prep you're getting for now. Is that alright with you?" He draws his fingers out.

Suga feels his cock twitch in excitement.   
"Yes." 

"Such a good boy," Akaashi drawls as he stands and lets Bokuto take his place. Somewhere in the span of time, the ace has removed his own bottoms and lubbed himself up. Suga's breath hitches- He's extremely girthy, and above average in length, too. A flicker of fear courses through him as to how he's supposed to take that and something else at the same time. 

Someone's leaning over his face, pulling his gaze away. "Look at me," Akaashi commands, settling his palms on Suga's cheeks. "Relax your body and breathe. If it hurts too badly, just tell us." And then, to Bokuto, "Slowly." 

The chain of command is so obvious here. He wouldn't have guessed that Akaashi would be so dominant, but he supposes that he likes it. The second year is still dressed, and when he leans down to kiss Suga, his shirt covers his eyes, effectively blocking his view. 

And then Bokuto lifts one of his legs over his shoulder and begins to push in. Suga feels his whole body tensing as he's stretched wider and deeper than Akaashi's two fingers. It hurts, pain is blossoming out, but it's good at the same time. He's impossibly hard, and it's a good thing that Akaashi decides to start stroking him, because he would have caved and done it himself. 

Bokuto isn't even halfway in when Suga's body goes ridged and he cums, thick ropes landing on his stomach. Someone's laughing gently, and it's too quiet to be coming from the man inside him. 

"You're so gorgeous, Suga. Do you want to go on and take me too, before you wear yourself out too much?"   
He nods, feels Bokuto grab his hips and roughly pull him down the rest of the way. His back arches, and he cries out as hot pain-pleasure crowds his mind. Bokuto leans over and gathers him into his arms, slowly rolling so that Suga is laying on top of him. He hears lube uncap, and feels two fingers press into his abused hole alongside Bokuto's dick. His own used member is beginning to harden again, and the ace is gently stroking it while dusting kisses on his lips and jaw, muttering about how good he's doing. 

Suga can't fully register everything that's happening to him. He feels over sensitive and a bit like he's been drugged, but he notes that Akaashi actually takes his time to spread him open with three fingers this time. When he finally removes them, Bokuto begins rocking his hips while his boyfriend undresses. He leans over the two of them and catches the spiker in a long kiss before asking Suga if he's ready. 

"Yes. Please, fuck me, Akaashi-san," He mutters, and he's not sure if it's loud enough for him to hear, but suddenly he's being spread open even more, painfully so. All the breath leaves his chest, and the agony must have registered on his face because Bokuto reaches out to nudge his boyfriend's shoulder. Akaashi doesn't pull out, but he does stop. 

"Suga," He hums, kissing a pale shoulder blade, "How are you doing, darling?" 

His voice still has that 'I'm in charge' tone, but it's gentle and soothing at the same time. 

"It hurts," He sobs out, after a minute of silence. 

"Do you want to stop?" Bokuto seems worried, brushing strands of silver from his face. (He'd commented about how fragile Suga seemed yesterday when he asked if they could do this. The concern was evident in his voice.) 

"No," Suga gasps out. Because as much as it hurts, he doesn't want to stop. He feels a bit ashamed that the intense agony of being torn apart makes him feel like he's flying, but it does, and it's so good. He wants to cry a little bit. "Please don't stop," He begs, "Please fuck me." 

And they do. Slowly, at first, with bokuto whispering praise into his ear while Akaashi slots himself in, and then gently rocks out, making his boyfriend and Suga whine at the feeling. Bokuto rolls his hips as he starts to grow impatient, but Akaashi refuses to rush. 

Suga dissolves into a mess of moans and pleads for them to speed up and actually fuck him senseless, and it's not until he's sobbing that they decide to give him what he wants. It's a bit awkward while they shift around so that Akaashi is the one on bottom, with Suga's back pressed against his chest. Bokuto is rough with him, slamming in and out at a brutal pace while his boyfriend purrs, encouraging them both-   
The room seems to spin when he finally finds his second release. No one has touched him this time, and yet it's even more powerful than his first. His whole body convulses, and he's left shaking. 

Bokuto moans and follows right after him, and after a few seconds, Akaashi is coming too, with a soft groan. They don't move just yet, all still coming down from their high. 

The door swings open, startling all three of them. Orange hair catches Suga's eye, and dread fills his stomach. 

"Stupid Bakayama, thinks he knows everything-- ..Sugawara-san? B-Bokuto?! Akaashi? Wh-What.." 

Suga doesn't know what to do, or what to say. The look of horror on Hinata's face had completely sobered him, and another wave of cold washes over him as a broad-sholdered silhouette steps into the room behind the first year. 

"Hinata, you're supposed to lay down.." Daichi's voice trails off, and he moves to the left. The light isn't blocked anymore, and the expression on his face makes Suga pull off of Bokuto and Akaashi a little too quickly. The pain the movement causes isn't pleasant at all, and he collapses beside the other two, curling in on himself. The cot under Akaashi shifts as he moves to comfort the silver-haired teen, but Daichi snaps. 

"Don't touch him. Koushi, what the hell?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oshitoshit 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter wasn't great. I'm still kinda sick...


	5. Mission Incomplete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi cut in, patting the first year's shoulder. He swayed a little, looking at the ceiling. 
> 
> "My turn. Never have I ever had a threesome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooookay, sorry for the really long break. I had block for a few days.. 
> 
> This chapter has underage drinking and make-up sex. Yes, it is more DaiSuga. 
> 
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta reader, social _monstrosity

"Hinata, you're supposed to lay down.." Daichi's voice trails off, and he moves to the left. The light isn't blocked anymore, and the expression on his face makes Suga pull off of Bokuto and Akaashi a little too quickly. The pain the movement causes isn't pleasant at all, and he collapses beside the other two, curling in on himself. The cot under Akaashi shifts as he moves to comfort the silver-haired teen, but Daichi snaps.

"Don't touch him. Koushi, what the hell?"

He isn't sure what sort of answer his friend was looking for. The agony resonating from his ass mixes with the shame of being caught by his junior. Tears fall before he can stop them, and when he registers the fact that Daichi called him by his given name, he sobs. 

Somewhere between one breathless gasp and the next, Akaashi and Bokuto leave after getting dressed. Hinata is ushered into the room, and Daichi closes the door behind them, leaning heavily against it. He takes in Suga's shaking form and silences the urge to hold him, clean him up and comfort him until he falls asleep in his arms. 

Not yet, though. 

"Hinata, you can't tell anyone," He whispers, voice barely carrying over the sound of crying. "Suga would be kicked of the team. You don't want that, do you?"

"N-No," His voice trembles a little, but his eyes have lost the look of shock they had in them. 

"Good. You especially can't tell Coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei, alright? Promise me, Hinata." 

"I promise, Daichi-san." 

"Alright. Go back to the barbecue, hm? If anyone asks about Suga, tell them that he's not feeling well." 

"Okay!" 

He grins that ridiculous grin of his, and then runs off. Suga's still crying but he's calmed down a bit. 

"...What were you thinking? What if Coach Ukai had come in? You could be kicked off of the team, or expelled! Did you even think-" 

"Please," Suga gasps out. The sobbing returns to full volume and he's rocking a little bit. The anger that had built up inside Daichi disappears as he slips next to him, carefully reaching out a hand. 

"Let me take care of you, Koushi," He pauses and adds, "We'll talk about this later. Roll onto your back and try to breathe calmly, okay?" 

He was careful about easing Suga into a more comfortable position, gently nudging his legs apart. One of the towels was used to wipe the mess away- Daichi left for a minute and returned with a wet wash rag. The captain cleaned his vice's face, muttering sweet words about how pretty he looked, how good of a player he was, and that the whole team needed him. 

Suga absorbed every word. He played them through his mind long after his body had been cleaned, while he was laying with his head in Daichi's lap, the younger humming a soft melody as he ran his fingers through Suga's silver locks.   
He must have carried him onto the bus, because he didn't wake up until they were almost back home. (He was sitting with Daichi, head on his shoulder. Suga pretended to be asleep for as long as he could.) 

 

A month passed, and somehow, they never got around to talking about it. Suga was always busy tutoring the first years, and Daichi used all of his free time to practice with Ennoshita. Except for casual greetings and polite small talk, they never got down to it-

Until a post-win party. Hosted by Noya, but held at Asahi's house, which was conveniently empty.

It was only after everyone was thoroughly intoxicated (Even the first years, much to Asahi's dismay) that they all ended up seated in a circle in the living room, giggling and swapping gossip like a bunch of grade school girls. Suga's cheeks were flushed with alcohol and something he couldn't really place. His eyes kept traveling across the circle to find Daichi- Why was he avoiding him, again? Fuck. He was so hot. He bit his bottom lip, trying to focus on what Narita was saying. Something about a girl? Whatever. 

"Guuuuys," Noya rose to his knees, waving a hand in front of him and swinging it back. He barely avoided hitting Asahi. "Let's plaaaay a game! A drinking game." 

"Bad idea," Asahi muttered, but he was already getting up to grab more of the cheap beer Ennoshita had brought from the kitchen. 

"It's like, Never-Have-I-Ever, but with fingers and booze," Noya explained poorly, nodding as his taller friend passed new bottles out. Suga thought he should probably stop this from happening. Everyone was already fairly drunk. But, they didn't have a game the next day, and practice didn't start until late. 

Why not? 

"Basically. If somebody says something you've done, you gotta take a sip from your bottle and put down a finger. If you loose all your fingers, you gotta chug the rest of your drink. Then you're out. Winnerrr gets... I don't know what the winner gets. Let's just play!" 

Everyone mumbled some sort of agreement. Tsukki helped Yamaguchi and Hinata open their beers, Kageyama was so shitfaced that he didn't even realize Hinata had been trying to get him to. 

"I'll start!" Noya dropped back down into his seat and took a dramatic moment to consider what he wanted to say. "Never have I ever cried over snakes." 

"Bro," Tanaka whined and took a sip from his bottle, "That was a dick move. They don't have arms!" 

"Sorry, bro." 

Hinata and Kageyama both took a sip, and Suga watched as Asahi did as well. A giggle left his throat before he could help it. These idiots were too cute sometimes. 

"Never have I ever thrown a party at someone else's house," Asahi turned to try and glare (he was smiling, hence try) at Noya, but he just got a wink as the libero took a long gulp from his bottle. 

The game went on. After a few times around the circle, everyone was down a couple fingers, Ennoshita leading with a startling seven didgets down. 

It was Hinata's turn when things started to get interesting. Until then, they'd been pretty mundane things. But the middle blocker was a little too drunk to remember how to play the innocent card. 

"Never have I ever," He slurred a little, paused and focused his eyes on Suga, who only had two fingers down. "Had a hit list." 

Thank god. 

"..It's not a hit list, Hinata." Suga sighed, but put a finger down and took a sip of his beer anyways. 

"Then what is it?" 

"Just a list." 

"A list of whaaaaat?" 

"Okay," Daichi cut in, patting the first year's shoulder. He swayed a little, looking at the ceiling. "My turn. Never have I ever had a threesome." 

Suga felt his stomach lurch. That asshole. How dare he? The ashen-haired teen put down a finger and raised his bottle again. He lowered it to the sight of nine shell-shocked faces. 

"Bokuto and Akaashi. During training camp," He informed them, before anyone could ask. Suga rose to his feet and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. His knees his either side of the toilet as he leaned over it and emptied the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. Suga wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the embarrassment that was making him sick, but he continued to vomit for a good half hour, on and off. 

Blessedly, his spare toothbrush was still there by the sink. He used it three times before he decided that there was no longer a lingering taste of vile in his mouth. 

He tried very hard to figure out what exactly had gone down, but the only conclusion that his mind could produce was that Daichi had betrayed him. The team would never look at him the same again. He'd no longer be the mother-like senpai that the first years looked up to and adored. Noya and Asahi would be repulsed by him. The other second years would stop talking to him, and- 

The door opened, and the traitor himself stepped in. Suga's hands tightened where he was gripping the sink to keep himself from breaking his best friend's nose. 

"Suga, I-" 

"Why the hell would you do that?" 

"Why the hell would you sleep with guys like- like.. Like it's nothing? Oikawa? Akaashi? Bokuto?" 

"And Kuroo," He laughed bitterly. "How is what I do any of your concern?!" 

"Because I thought when we- You know, did it. I thought that meant something. That, I don't know. That the way I felt about you, maybe you felt that." 

"Oh my God. You're so fucking stupid." 

Suga pulled away from the counter, grabbing the front of Daichi's shirt with both hands. 

"I can't believe you actually think that us hooking up once in a while meant something," He hissed, dunking his head down so that Daichi wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. Later, he would blame the alcohol for what he said next. 

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, though. You're still on the court. You're the captain. Everyone knows your name, everyone fucking loves you. I just wanted to- To, I don't know. Prove I wasn't just an extra. Make sure that they remembered me, too."

"...You... That doesn't make any sense-" 

"The list. It was a list of people I wanted to sleep with. All the captains, actually. I've only gotten four done and now I'm going to have to stop because you ruined everything-" 

"Sugawara." 

"-because you think you like me-" 

"Suga." 

"-and it's so selfish if you-" 

"Koushi." 

"-because I've been in fucking love with you for the last three years, and I've felt so fucking stupid because you never wanted more than just sex. And- And I thought, maybe that was all I was good enough for. Thought that even if that was all you wanted from me, at least you wanted something from me! And it's the same with everyone else, just not... Like that." 

A beat. 

Two. 

"You're in love with me?" 

Really? Was that all he had gathered from Suga's mini-breakdown? 

"..You're so fucking stupid. Yes, I'm in love with you." 

"Oh." 

That stupid smile, sort of lopsided took up his face. Suga thought he looked kinda funny, but he said nothing. Didn't even move until Daichi suddenly had him pinned against the counter. 

"Suga?" 

"Mm?" He didn't trust his voice. 

"Who was the best fuck, hmm?" 

"Well," He considered, trying not to notice the way Daichi's lips ghosted over the shell of his ear and then down his neck. "They were all good in different ways." 

"Oh? Alright.. Let's see. How was Bokuto good?" 

"His dick was amazing," He answered without hesitation, was granted a thin chuckle from the brunet. His skin tingled where his warm breath hit the spot where his shoulder started. 

"Okaaay. Akaashi?" 

"He was- Ahh, please.. Surprisingly dominant. Cruel, really. But caring at the same time." Daichi had lifted him up so that his legs were around his waist, grinding gently into him. When had he become hard? Surely not while they were arguing. 

"I wouldn't have guessed you'd be into that. Kuroo?" 

"Oh. Fuck.. He was really good at kissing. An-And it was just overall, um, exciting." 

"Exciting?" He pushes Suga back so that his head is against the mirror. Daichi undoes the buttons on the front of his shirt, runs his fingers over the pale skin there. He circles the tip of his thumb over the beauty mark that sits over his friend's collarbone. "How was Oikawa there?" 

"He was very- Oh, please, Dai... Unrestrained." 

He takes a nipple between his thumbs and rolls, borderline painful. Suga whines pitifully. 

"Who was the best, overall, hm?" 

"Kuroo." 

"Oh, damn." He drops his hands to the waist of his pants, but he's still grinning. "Ouch." 

"Y-You asked.." 

"Yeah, I know. Do I get a consolation prize?" 

"Mhm. Fuck me, please." 

"Here?" 

"I think that if we try to leave, it'll be bad." 

"You're right. C'mere." 

He pulls him away from the sink and lowers him to the floor- Daich grabs a couple folded towels from the cabinet and puts them under his vice, trying to make it as comfortable as fucking on the bathroom floor can be. 

Their hands are everywhere. In each other's hair, down their pants, pulling and shedding clothes until they're both bare to the world. Suga notes, absentmindedly, that Daichi is wearing yet another pair of boxers he bought for him- They're the color of paper, with scrawling print on them. Shakespeare. He's wearing Shakespeare boxers. 

He throws his head back and laughs, making the brunet look up from where he was pressing kisses to his hip. 

"What?" 

"I love you." 

"S-Suga..! Th-That's.. We're about to fuck. In our friend's bathroom. You're saying that now?" 

"I would have said it before, if you would have gotten your head out of your ass and stopped fucking around."   
"You're a jerk." 

"I am." 

"I love you, too," There's a beat of silence. "Does this mean you'll stop sleeping with other people...?" 

"Hmm. Depends on how good you are tonight." 

"Huh. Alright. Well.. We don't want the kids hearing us, do we?" 

Suga watched out of narrowed eyes as Daichi retrieved a wash rag, crumpled it into a ball, and pressed it against his lips. 

"Would you be alright with this? For, you know. The kids." 

There's a sort of devilish twinkle in his eye, but the ashen-haired teen just nods and opens his mouth, letting the fabric be stuffed in. It's not too much, his jaw doesn't feel strained. But if he presses his tongue just right, the rough threads feel sort of... He groans, and his dick twitches. 

"You're really into stuff like this, aren't you? 'S so dirty, Koushi. You're a such a good little whore," Daichi tries, searching his friend's- Lovers? - face for any sign of discomfort. His hands trail against his sides, and he leans down to press a kiss to Suga's nose. 

"I watch you. You know? All the time. During class, you chew on the end of your pen all the time. It's so.. God, Kou. You just drive me crazy. Not talking to you was the hardest thing I've ever done. I wanted to. So badly. But I never knew what I wanted to say." 

He's lazily stroking him through all of this, wrist flicking every time it reaches the head. Suga's moans are muffled but he's bucking his hips into it, head thrown back. Patches of red have bloomed on his skin, like they always do when he's flustered like this. He looked beautiful, as always, Daichi thought. 

He abandoned his dick in favor of trailing a finger down to run it around the ring of muscle that centered in some of his deepest fantasies. It gave way to his pre-cum slicked finger easily, and he added a second without really thinking about it. Daichi worked them in and out smoothly, admiring the way Suga's hips rolled to meet them. 

He carefully avoided his prostate. It was cruel but he didn't want Suga to cum until later, when they were together. A third finger slipped in, and he noticed how much resistance it was met with. A little hum left his lips as his other hand, which had been resting on Suga's thigh, went to carefully stroke his cheek. 

"Are you ready, Kou? I can't wait to be inside you." 

Receiving a nod, he slowly pulls his fingers out, watching the way Suga's back arches and listening to how he sob-moans against the rag. 

When he finally slides into him and is enveloped in his warmth, Daichi breathes out a sob of his own. He leans over and removes the gag, covering the moan that comes flying from Suga's mouth with his own lips. One of his hands pins the smaller boy's wrists above his head, and he waits, waits until he's whining into the kiss. 

And then he takes him, fast and hard, each thrust containing all the power he has. Suga's face is red, and his mouth is open with little pleas for him not to stop cascading into the air. 

As if he could. 

It's like the feeling he has when he's in the middle of a game. The rush. The adrenaline racing through his veins, making the decisions for him. His thrusts change angle and suddenly he's driving himself into Suga's prostate. Hard, unfaltering movements that make his friend- Lover? -come untouched for the first time they've started sleeping together. 

He follows him right over the cliff. But, Suga's hands in his hair are like a parachute, slowing his descent. When had he let go of his wrists? 

His breathing calms and he pulls out, taking in the form of the man below him. 

"You're so beautiful, Koushi. I love you." 

Suga says something, but he doesn't really catch it. He knows he hasn't really been the best friend to him, or the best teammate, or.. Anything, really. But he wants to be a good lover. Or a good boyfriend, if the light of his life will let him. 

The loud knocking at the bathroom door draws him out of his thoughts, shatters the haze that has built up around his mind. 

Noya's voice punctures the veil of panic. 

"C'mon, Dai-san! I gotta piss. Please tell me you're not fucking in Asahi's bathroom!" 

They laugh. 

"Too late for that.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this. It means a lot to me to see how much people enjoy my writing. 
> 
> I'm currently taking prompts and pairing requests on my tumblr, truly-gay-fish 
> 
> Thank you again! 
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, uh.. I'll see you guys at church. 
> 
> OKAY. 
> 
> AAFITAB- Sorry, guys.. Updates postponed. My laptop got killed by a storm that came through, so until we replace it, yeah.. 
> 
> SB- See above. 
> 
> Also!!!!! I'm looking for a beta reader! If you're interested, leave a comment or email me: ThisOneGirlBEA@yahoo.com 
> 
> All comments, kudos and bookmarks appreciated! 
> 
> (Oh, and Oikawa is next. Probably tomorrow!)


End file.
